


Better Than Anything Ordinary

by faithinthepoor



Category: Girls Aloud, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the second night of Girls Aloud supporting Coldplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Anything Ordinary

She knows she is not on her best behaviour at present. She is pretty sure that it’s not interfering with her performance but she does suspect that it is obvious in her one on one interactions. There are some major downsides to fame, not so long ago if she was feeling bitchy and pissy she was able to express it. Nowadays she is the nation’s sweetheart and pissy bitchiness is a luxury that she can no longer afford.

Avoidance had seemed like the most appropriate route to take given the circumstances but successfully avoiding the source of her irritation seems to have made it spill out onto everyone else. The upshot of that is that everyone is giving her a wide berth. She managed to get her face painted and her hair shellacked without anyone attempting to engage her in conversation and nobody has bothered her since she put her costume on. She is beginning to think that she will get through things without scarring herself or anyone else when the source of her irritation breaks her solitude.

“You’re a hard women to find.”

“I just needed some alone time.”

“It seems like you’ve been needing alone time ever since I arrived,” Nadine looks cautious as she sits beside her. “Have I done something wrong?”

“What could you have possibly done?”

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

She sighs, “You should just leave me alone for a while.”

“How long are we talking about? I thought you’d want to spend time with me while I was here,” Nadine looks like she’s trying her best to be strong but her voice cracks.

She wants to reach out and hold her but dammit she’s angry and she’s not going to let that evaporate under the power of big eyes and soft words, it’s hard enough trying to ignore how amazing Nadine looks with new hair, “I thought so too but you seem to have brought along a plaything.”

“This is about Jason?”

“Yes and no.”

“I’m entitled to bring him here you know.”

“I know that. I just wish that you hadn’t”

“And I wish that you had put Ashley in a kennel for the duration of my stay but you didn’t do that either.”

She smiles in spite of herself, “You know if anyone else hadda said that I woulda punched them in the mouth.”

Nadine graces her with a smile of her own, “No you wouldn’t, you have to behave yourself now.”

“Well I am officially a role model.”

“You can’t have young girls thinking that they can grow up and assault people left right and centre.”

“It’s quite the burden that I carry I have a responsibility to so many people, even Chris Martin likes the show.”

“He called his children Apple and Moses I wouldn’t be so impressed by his opinion. Besides I can see how it’s important to teach the youth today that you can become famous and ask guys to take their shirt off on national tv.”

It shouldn’t be but the tight feeling in her chest is melting, “You’re just jealous.”

“It’s Ashley that should be worrying bout you staring at strange men not me.”

“So what you only have to worry about me staring at women?”

“I am not loving you hugging random teenaged girls.”

“You think I’m looking to replace ya?”

The light falls out of Nadine’s eyes, “You don’t think it would be easier if your girl on the side lived closer and wanted less from you than I do?”

“You are not my bit on the side,” she replies emphatically.

“So what am I then?”

“You’re my Nadine.”

“You don’t make things easy for me you know,” Nadine pouts.

“How d’ya mean?”

“I am meant to be busy being mad at you about your terrible double standards.”

“I’m kinda mad at us about it if that helps.”

“It does a little.”

She really is mad at herself, she knows that she has no right to feel this way. It’s not a though she wants to stand in the way of Nadine’s happiness it’s just that she doesn’t want to admit that she is terrified that if Nadine finds someone who makes her happy that she may not want her any more. “I do know that it’s only fair that you bring Jason when you know Ashley will be around. I guess I just want you all to myself when you are here.”

“I want that too but I’m trying no to be obvious about it.”

“For future reference bringing a large man with you is overkill.”

Nadine laughs and the sound is glorious to her, “Noted. So are you going to stop being all moody now?”

“I will try but the whole lack of alone time isn’t easy for me to be happy about.”

“Do you honestly think that I didn’t plan alone time with you?”

“You haven’t discussed that with me. What if I have other plans?” Nadine gives her a smouldering look that steals her breath and sets her body on fire. Neither of them bother to pretend that she’s immune to Nadine’s charms, “So when did you have in mind.”

“I had been planning on after the show but now I’m thinking that we should start right away.”

“We can’t they would kill us if we got all messed up and I am I sure that I can get a better outfit than this.”

“I kinda like it.”

“You do?” she couldn’t be more incredulous.

“You look like candy.”

“Are you saying that you want to eat me?”

“I thought I’d already made that clear,” Nadine’s breath is hot in her ear and teeth nip at her earlobe. She is about to reply when fingers tweak her nipple. “You should like your outfit more, it’s like they made road maps to your breasts.”

“I’ll be sure to let them know,” she is more breathless than she would like to be. “You know, I may be more mad at you now than I was before.”

Nadine looks adorably crestfallen, “How so?”

“I am not going to be thinking about anything but getting your clothes off now.”

“That’s all I ever think about when I’m around you,” Nadine winks and grabs her hand, “come on we have a show to do.”

Her life is far from normal and the parts that are public knowledge are just the tip to that iceberg but she is not exactly complaining. She is about to go and perform at Wembley Stadium and afterwards she is going to shag Nadine senseless. One of those things has been a life long dream and the other is better than anything she ever dreamt about.


End file.
